Five Night's at Freddy's
by Silver The Red Wolf
Summary: Kurosaki starts working at Freddy's Pizzeria. Not really good with summaries, but I think this is one of my better stories. There will be 6 or 7 nights, with two sequals.
1. Chapter 1

**OC's**

**Kurosaki- Waist length hair dyed bright red, green eyes, blue t-shirt with blue jeans. Working as a night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Her best friend Rei is working day shift.**

**Rei- Dark blue hair, shoulder length, brown eyes, purple shirt with blue jeans. Working as day shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Her best friend Kurosaki is working night shift. **

**Characters:**

**Foxy**

**Chica**

**Bonnie**

**Freddy**


	2. Five Night's at Freddy's 1st Night

Kurosaki hummed to herself as she sat in her swivel chair in front of her desk. She had her headphones in, and was sorting job advertisments. One pile would be the ones she was interested in, the other was for the ones she could care less for. Her parents had given them to her, telling her she needed a job so she would have enough money to buy a house, and a car, and all those things.

Kurosaki stopped humming when she came across one particular strip of paper. It had a brown bear on it with a microphone in its hand.

"Haven't seen that picture in a while," Kurosaki murmured, smiling to herself as she read the paper.

* * *

**_HELP WANTED_**

**_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_**

_Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift._

_12 am - 6 am_

_Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

_$120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

_"_Mom!" She called, her heart feeling it would burst with joy at being able to work at a place her family use to go to once every week . "I found a job!"

* * *

After Kurosaki showed her parents the ad, and after they gave the OK on working there, she called. The man on the other end wanted her age to see if she was old enough to apply for a job, her name, an a couple other things. After they where done talking, he told her she could work the next night starting at 12am.

She silently fist pumped the air, hung up, and called Rei to tell her about the new job she would be working at.

**1st Night 12am.  
**

Kurosaki walked out of her house, and ran across the road to the pizzeria. She went to open the door, but someone on the other side opened it.

"Hey Kurosaki!" Rei said, coming outside.

"Hey! Done with your day shift?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yep! But I have to stay a bit longer to show you around. Not much to see since they aren't going to be letting you walk around. Oh, and here's the key for this place. Sometimes I leave early, and you don't want to get in trouble by the manager just because you couldn't get in the building. Come on, follow me!"

Rei ran back inside, and Kurosaki followed her, a bit puzzled by how she was suppose to keep an eye out on everything if she couldn't walk around the building.

"Here is the show stage! All the animatronics are here except for Foxy, as he stays in Pirate Cove. Follow me, I'll show you Pirate Cove. The rest of the rooms you won't need to worry about for now," Rei told her, walking down the hallway.

A purple curtain hid Pirate Cove from sight. I reached a hand out to draw the curtain back, but Rei stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that. Foxy...doesn't exactly like to be watched, and something happened a few years back about a fox in this pizzeria." Rei said, but after seeing Kurosaki's worried face, she quickly replied, "It'll be fine though! Umm...I'll explain the rest later...When we have time. I need to hurry up and show you the office before..." Rei's voice trailed off, and she walked away.

Kurosaki followed her again, through a bunch a rooms and hallways, all that led to one place. A small office with two metal doors on either side, a button that said 'door beside each of them, and white buttons below them. There was a old, dark grey chair sitting in the middle of the room with a desk in front of it, covered with papers, a phone, and a fan.

Kurosaki walked in and noticed the two windows beside each door, and a tablet laying on the chair with a map on it. It was opened up to Pirate Cove. I picked it up, and felt something wet on the bottom of the cover around it. I flipped it over, and there was a dark red looking splatter on it.

"Is that..Blood?" She asked Rei, but she just looked down.

"Oh, this is how you control the doors! Close them if you need to, OK?" Rei said, ignoring her question, and showing her how to work the lights and doors. "The white buttons turn on the lights, see? You can't really see out in the hallway without the lights..On the monitor, you can switch through the rooms by clicking on these little squares over on this side! There's also a limited amount of power you can use, so make sure you don't use to much. The doors, lights, and monitors all use up power. So does the fan, but it's broke and you can't turn it off. Well...I have to go! Be careful. OK?" Rei told her.

"Alright. Bye.." Kurosaki said, sitting down and looking through her cameras.

* * *

Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy where all on the show stage. She checked Pirate Cove, but the curtain was still closed.

Nothing there.

Kurosaki went to click on another white square to go to another room, but jumped when she heard a phone ringing. She got up to answer it, but the phone stopped ringing, playing a message instead.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh.  
_

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

**Kurosaki P.O.V.**

My heart stopped when he talked about the endoskeleton, and being forcefully shoved in a suit. So that was why Rei wouldn't tell me about the red stain on the tablet! It _was_ blood! And if the cameras where opened up to where Pirate Cove was...I snatched the tablet back up off the chair. Foxy was more than half way outside the Cove.

He was standing right beside the curtain.

I looked on the Show Stage. As soon as I clicked on it, all the cameras went black. I went through all the other camera's, hoping they would come back on, and finally they did. I was back at Pirate Cove. And Foxy was gone. My shaking hand accidentally clicked on one of the left cameras, two rooms above mine.

Foxy was running down the hall.

I jumped up and closed the door, and Foxy pounded on the door. I sighed, and looked through my cameras again.

Bonnie was gone. I looked in the Party Room.

No one.

I looked all over the place until I got to the Supply Closet. Bonnie was there, staring at the camera.

"Still pretty far away..." I said, opening the door.

I looked back at the Show Stage. No Chica. I looked in the Party Room. No one. I continued looking through all the left side rooms but couldn't find anyone.

"Where are you Chica..." I said to myself, looking in the rooms on the right side.

Still no Chica.

"Lights maybe?" I whispered.

I walked over, and pushed the light button.

_Click._

Nothing happened.

_Click._

Nothing.

_Click,Click, Click.  
_

I ran over to the left side of the room, and closed the door so I wouldn't have to look at the monitors. I didn't want to look at them anyway.

I was to afraid to.

I was afraid that if I looked, I would see Foxy running back down the hall, or Bonnie sighting in the West Hallway.

I didn't want to see any of that.

So I went back to the East side hallway, and clicked the lights to see if they where still out.

_Click._

My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest as I walked over to the West Hallway door, and turned the light on.

_Click._

A white light filled the hallway, along with Bonnie. I jumped, and looked at her. A few seconds later, the lights flickered, and I shut the door. I could only guess what would have happened if I would have left it open any longer.

_Click._

I leaned on the wall.

_Click, Click._

**Ding Dong Ding! YAY!**

I jumped, and tried the lights.

_Click._

It came on.

I tried the other side.

_Click._

It was on too.

I smiled, and ran out of the office and ran down the hall, past Pirate Cove with its curtains shut, past the Show Stage with all the animatronics in their right places, and out the door, where Rei had just came around the corner to pick me up.

"Rei!" I screamed, knocking her onto the ground.

"You...Saw how the animatronics move around? And how they come to your office? Out of all the places they can go?" Rei asked me.

"Yeah! And I never want to go back! Oh hey, one question. What does it mean when the lights or doors won't close?" I asked her.

She paled. "That means one of the animatronics jammed your doors. If you hadn't kept an eye on that door..." Rei's voice trailed off.

She shook her head, and gestured for me to follow her across the street to my house.

"Lets just work on that project for school, yeah?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling at her.

**A/N Yeah, Foxy doesn't come on the first night, but its wayy to easy to finish the first night when just Bonnie and Chica are moving around, and its mostly just Bonnie the one attacking you. I kinda feel like I made the first night a little shorter than it should be. Plus I didn't really like the ending or the beginning.  
**


	3. Five Night's at Freddy's 2nd Night

**A/N So for this chapter, I just went ahead and skipped to the next night.**

**Second Night 12 AM**

Rei was waiting outside the door of the pizzeria for me again. She walked me around, this time showing me the other rooms the animatronics can go into, like the Supply Closet, E. Wing Hallway, which she told me if an animatronic goes in there, don't close the door, wait until they're outside your doorway.

"Their AI's might be acting up more than they should, so be careful! And watch Foxy and Freddy, they're the ones you should be worried about!" Rei told me as she ran down the hall, and out the door.

I flopped down on the seat, and sighed. I had no idea why I even came back. I did kind of want to figure out why they wondered around and attacked the person on night shift.

I jumped when I heard pounding. It sounded like it was coming from the doorway..

_Click._

Nothing.

_Click._

An empty hallway.

Most be nothing.

I leaned back in the seat, and picked up the tablet just as the phone started to ring. Since I knew the phone guy would just play a recorded message for me, I didn't even glance at it.

_"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._ _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."  
_

While he was talking, I was flipping through the Show Stage and Pirate Cove. Foxy was standing right outside the curtain, and Freddy kept turning his head toward and away from the cameras. I sat the tablet down, and walked over to the right doorway and light filled the hallway. There was nothing there. I went to the other doorway, and clicked that light on. Light filled that hallway too, along with Bonnie. I jumped a little, and closed the door.

I sat back down, and picked the tablet back up. Foxy was out of his Cove, but that didn't matter, since I already have the door closed because of Bonnie. He pounded on the door before leaving, and after making sure Bonnie was gone, I opened the door up.

I heard what sounded like pots, pans, and bowls being moved around, so I guessed that one of the animatronics where in the kitchen. I couldn't really tell since I could only hear audio from that particular room. I jumped when I heard a deep voice that sounded like it was laughing. I checked up on Pirate Cove, before flipping to the Show Stage.

Freddy wasn't there.

My heart started pounding as I flipped through the cameras to try to find him. I didn't see anything. I shut both doors, and turned the tablet off. I curled up on the chair, and hoped the power didn't go off on me.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, the lights where off. And so was the tablet. I tried turning it on, but signal that meant it was dead popped up. I looked over at the left door when I started seeing white eyes that came from the animatronics by the door. A song was playing, but after a few minutes, it stopped, and everything went darker than it was before. I closed my eyes when I heard footsteps getting closer to me, and hoped the animatronic wouldn't get me.

**_Ding, dong, ding! YAY!_**

I was safe.


	4. Five Night's at Freddy's 3rd Night

_**Third Night 12 A.M**_

I walked into the pizzeria, and ran past the animatronics. I had heard from my best friend that they probably wouldnt wait for me to get in the office. And I didn't really want to be forcefully stuffed in a freddy fazbear suit.

I sat down on the office chair, and picked up the tablet. Foxy was already starting to came out of his cove, but not enough to start worrying me. I checked up on the Stage. Chica was gone, and Freddy was looking at the camera. I looked over toward the door when I heard clanking. Probably just Chica since I couldn't find her on the cameras, but the noise still made me want to close the door. I was still a bit jumpy from the first night when she disabled my door.

I checked back up on Foxy and Freddy. Foxy had half of his body out from behind the curtain to Pirates Cove, and Freddy had stopped glaring at the camera. Bonnie was gone. I looked through the cameras real fast, but couldn't find Bonnie. I shut the door, and clicked the light on. He was there. I clicked the other light. Chica was there, looking through the window like she was screaming. I jumped, and closed the door.

I clicked on Pirate Cove where Foxy was, and he hadn't moved. Freddy hadn't either. I put the tablet down, walked over to the left side door. Bonnie was gone. I checked the right door. There still staring through the window of the door, was Chica. I sighed, and picked up the tablet up again. Foxy had come out of his cove, and was getting ready to sprint down the hall.

Freddy was looking at the camera again. I got off the tablet, and checked the lights again. Chica was gone, so I opened the door back up, and clicked the other light on. No one was there. Good, because I was starting to run out of power. Only 47% left, and it was only 2 A.M.

I picked the tablet up, checked the Stage. Freddy hadn't moved, but Foxy had. I closed the door, and looked at the hall just across from mine. He was running down it. It didn't matter since I had already shut the door. I heard Foxy banging on the door while I was checking the lights to make sure Chica wasnt there. I turned on the light to make sure Bonnie wasnt there before I opened that door.

I heard the deep laugh Freddy made, and flipped through the cameras real fast. This time I found him. He was standing in the Party Room. There was white glowing eyes close to the back of the room. I just had to keep an eye on him and Foxy, and I would be OK. I got off the camera, and checked the lights. As soon as I checked the door Chica came up to, I heard pots clanking in the kitchen. I was tempted to shut the door, but I didn't.I looked back on Pirate Cove and the Party Room. Both of the animatronics still hadn't moved. I checked the door lights again, and Chica was there. I closed the door, and checked the time. 4:00 A.M, with only 20% left. I started panicking. I checked the lights to make sure Bonnie and Chica weren't there, and I just sat there. It turned 5 A.M. as soon as my power hit 15%. I closed my eyes, and waited for Foxy to run down the halls and kill me, or one of the other animatronics getting in.

_**6 A.M.**_

_**ding, dong, ding!**_

_**YAY!**_

I checked how much power I had-which was three percent- and ran out the doors.


	5. Five Night's a Freddy's 4th Night

**A/N I'm going to start putting the time and percentage in bold, italics, and underline. I had to delete this chapter and add the phone call in there, since I forgot about it when this chapter was up.  
**

_**12 A.M Night 4  
**_

I walked into the pizzarria, and I already noticed that all the animatronics where ready to start wondering around. All them where looking at the doors, and their legs and arms where twitching. I ran to the office as fast as I could. I picked up the tablet on the chair, and decided it would be safer to stand up instead of sitting down in the office chair.

_Day four. Didn't think you'd do it. Listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow, *Banging* Its been a bad night for me, I'm kind of glad I recorded my messages for you *Banging* when I did. Hey, do me a favor, maybe sometime you could check inside those suits *Banging* in the back room? I'll try to hold out until someone checks maybe it won't be so bad. *Banging* I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there, *Music, and more banging* Oh no..*Something that sounds like a yawn, screaming, and than static.*_

I sat there, staring at the phone. Had all the animatronics ganged up on the phone guy? The banging sounded like Foxy. I had never heard that music before, and that noise that was before the scream sounded robotic. I would have to ask Rei about it. After I was done with my shift.

I looked through the cameras. Bonnie and Chica where already gone. Freddy was looking at the camera, and Foxy was already starting to come out of Pirate Cove. I heard pots and pans being thrown around and hitting the floor. I heard footsteps coming from the left side, so I checked the lights. No one was there. I checked the cameras real fast, and checked the lights again. Bonnie was outside the door. I shut the door.

More footsteps, but this time they where on the right side. I checked those lights. Chica was outside staring through the window. I shut the door. I checked up on Freddy who was still looking at the cameras. Foxy was more than halfway out of Pirate Cove. I got off the cameras, and looked at the lights on the doors. Bonnie was gone, but Chica wasn't.

_**60% 2 A.M.**_

I opened the door on the side that Bonnie was on, but kept the other door closed. After a few secounds had passed, I checked back up on Foxy and Freddy, and checked both the llights. Chica was gone. I clicked the door button, and the metal door came open. I checked on Pirate Cove. Foxy wasn't there. I smashed the door button, and a few secounds later I heard banging on the door from Foxy trying to get in.

_**52% 3 A.M.**_

Foxy left, and I opened the door. I checked the lights, and Bonnie was standing outside the door again. I had to shut it again. Chica wasn't in the other door yet.

I checked up on Freddy, but didn't check on Foxy since I knew that he wouldn't be running down the hallway yet. I checked thelights, than on Foxy and Freddy. I kept doing that until it was 5 A.M.

_**34% 3 A.M**_

I was starting to run out of battery. I decided that when the battery got to 10% or 5% I would turn the lights off, open the doors, and not touch the cameras. A few seconds passed, and I checked up on Foxy and Freddy. Foxy was coming out of his cove, and Freddy was looking at the cameras. As soon as I turned the cameras off, I heard a deep laugh. I shut all the doors, and started looking through all the cameras. I didn't see anything.

I started panicking as I looked through the cameras again, and seen two white glowing eyes in the back of the Party Room. After making sure Bonnie and Chica weren't standing outside the door, I opened them. As soon as I got the left door open, I heard walking outside in the hallway. I checked the lights three times, and checked up on Foxy. He wasn't in the cove, and the curtains where opened. I got off the cameras, and shut the door. I heard banging, and after checking the lights I opened the door.

I looked at the Party Room, and could still see Freddy's glowing white eyes. I checked up on the other cameras real fast, but didn't see Bonnie or Chica. I looked up from the cameras, and turned on the left light.

_Click._

No light.

_Click, click, click._

I shut the right door and sat down on the chair, watching the left door. Foxy was going to get me. I couldn't watch him with the doors disabled. I heard that deep laugh again that meant that Freddy had moved.

**_4% 5 A.M._**

I opened the right door, and put my head down on my knees after bringing them up on the chair. A few seconds later, and I heard some kind of noise that sounded like it was in front of me. I didn't look up, because I knew that it was Bonnie and that he had got into the Office. If I looked up, he was going to kill me. He must of noticed that I was going to move, because he gabbed my arm and yanked me off the office chair, and started dragging me out of the office.

He must of thought that I was an endoskeleton.

_**Ding, Dong, Ding!**_

_**YAY!**_

_**6:00 A.M.**_

Bonnie let my arm go, and walked down the hallway, and back onto the stage. I thought I saw him and the other anamatronics watching me as I ran out the pizzeria.


	6. Five Night's at Freddy's 5th Night

_**A/N Brenna (Guest)- Sorry if I put that Bonnie was a girl, I'll probably do that a couple more times by accident.**_

_**Guest- Thanks! :)  
**_

_**Guest- I'll probably keep making the mistake of putting Bonnie is a girl, I mean to put him as a boy.  
**_

_**This is the last chapter. You'll see why at the end.**_

_**5th Night**_

_**12 A.M.**_

I ran to the office and shut both the doors. Today was _suppose _to be my last day here, and I was glad to finally get out of here. The only problem was, I didn't know why the animatronics attacked the Night Guard.

I grabbed the tablet off the office table as soon as the phone started ringing. My fifth night here couldn't be as bad as the fourth night, could it? I felt like I was going to eat those words...

And I was right. Foxy was already halfway out of Pirate Cove, and Bonnie and Chica where gone.

The call started to play. The only problem was, I had no idea what the thing that was talking, was even saying. It was a jumbled up mess. Was it one of the animatronics trying to talk? It kind of sounded like Freddy...

The call ended, and I continued to look through the cameras and make sure everything was in place. I switched the cameras off for a second after a heard heavy footsteps outside the door. I clicked the lights on, and checked the hallways. No one was there. I got back on the cameras, and checked up on Foxy and Freddy for a second, and than switched the cameras off for another minute. I checked outside in the hallways again. I jumped a little when I seen Bonnie's face popped up in the doorway. I closed the metal door, and checked up on Freddy and Foxy.

_**2 A.M. 64%**_

I checked the lights again. This time, Chica's face was in the window. She stood in the window with her mouth open like she was screaming. I shut the door, and opened the other one after making sure Bonnie was gone.

I looked at Pirate Cove. Foxy wasn't there. I got off the cameras and shut the door, and then looked at the camera next to me. Foxy was running down the hall. I got off the camera, and heard banging on the door. I checked the door lights before opening the door.

I checked the right light again. Chica was gone. I opened the door, and turned to the left. I flipped the light on, but nothing was there. I checked on Foxy and Freddy. I got off the camera, and checked the right light. Nothing was there.

After checking both lights again, I turned the camera on. Freddy was staring at it. I flipped to Pirate Cove, and Foxy was half way out of the curtain. I flipped the camera off, and checked both the lights. Bonnie was in the left door, and I drove my fist into the button to close the door.

The door didn't close.

_**4 A.M. 31% **_

'The door has to close! Foxy's going to run down the hall soon!' I thought, punching the door button over and over again.

Tears ran down my face, and I climbed under the desk and closed my eyes. I heard Freddy's laugh, which meant he had moved somewhere. I heard heavy footsteps after a few moments, and something ran into the room. When they didn't see me, they walked around the room, and I felt something grab my shoulder and pull me out from the desk. I opened my eyes, and Foxy screamed all the way down the hall while dragging me into the parts and service room. I tried to get out of his grip, but Bonnie grabbed my shoulder and helped Foxy lift me in the air.

I could see a clock hanging on the wall.

_**5 A.M. **_

_'Please turn six o'clock...' _ I thought as they lowered me into a suit, and I screamed when I felt the gears grinding on my legs, and tearing the flesh...

_**A/N: The end! I know this was a really bad ending, but I noticed how almost everyone's characters live. So I thought I should kill mine just so this story would be different.**_


End file.
